


Complicated Fantasies Are Complicated

by sinecure



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's <i>less</i> PG fantasies of Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Fantasies Are Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> **Character/Pairing:** Jeff/Annie  
>  **Rating:** NC-17... R?  
>  **Word Count:** 1,209  
>  **Genre:** The genre of porn.  
>  **Spoilers:** None.  
>  **Summary:** Jeff's _less_ PG fantasies of Annie.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money off of it.  
>  **A/N:** There was a [big ole kink meme](http://milady-milord.livejournal.com/770342.html) a while back at [milady/milord](http://milady-milord.livejournal.com/).

Jeff has a lot of fantasies about Annie; there are filthy ones, sweet ones, romantic ones, and the one he's jacking off to tonight; it never fails him and it rarely takes him long to get off.

Annie in any way makes him hard, but this fantasy is of her naked in his bed, ass in the air as he fucks her from behind. It's quick and dirty. How they get here doesn't matter, why he's allowing himself to fuck her is a mystery.

None of it matters.

All that does matter is that his cock is hard, sliding into her warm, clenching, wet, tight body.

His hand strokes his cock with each pornographic image, the sight of her bare ass rocking back and forth, the high-pitched cries escaping from her. The way her fingers clutch his sheets. Groans leave her, deep in her throat, with each of his grunting thrusts. All while he fucks his own hand, imagining it's her.

"Annie," he grunts loudly, liking the sound of his voice in the room. Like it's taboo, though he's in his own apartment. Nobody will hear a thing. "Ungh, fuck!" Lifting his hips, he rocks forward, then cups his balls with his other hand. "Fuck!" Pleasure rises in him, centering in his cock, making him almost painfully hard.

She makes the high-pitched noises repeatedly now, rocking faster and harder, clenching around his cock, clenching around his cock as if she can drain him of his seed through sheer force of will.

Picking up the pace, he grabs the bottle of lube beside him and shakes it. Halting his stroking, he squeezes some of the liquid out and rubs his hands together. The slick noise they make remind him of the wet sounds of moving in Annie. He strokes himself faster, faster, cupping and fondling his balls.

"Holy crap, you feel good, Annie. Need to go deeper." His voice, the wet slapping sound of his cock, all of it makes the images of Annie even closer.

Suddenly, he slides free of her and rolls her over, pressing her legs to her chest as he pushes her back and enters her in one smooth movement.

She clutches at him, screaming his name.

He slides deep, so deep that he feels like he's sinking in her. Drowning. "Fuck, Annie. Fuck." His hand squeezes and caresses his balls and his cock, circling around the head, then flattening to press his cock to his stomach and rapidly stroke and rub the underside. Pleasure rockets through him.

The dream Annie rocks, legs folded between them. Her eyes find his, as they always do, and she clutches his arms. Riding him from below. Her screams of ecstasy are climbing. "God, Jeff. Harder. I need more-- your cock. Fuck me hard. Harder." Her hands lift to her own hair and grab and thread into it and clutch it and tighten.

Body flushed red with exertion and sweat, she moves faster.

"Make me come, Jeff. Need to come."

His fantasy Annie moans and whimpers, lowering one hand to rub her clit. He plays with her nipples, squeezing and pinching them.

In his apartment, he bucks into his hand, coming just from the imagined sound of her voice. The fantasy version of him feels it too and he pulls out, stroking his cock quickly, pumping his seed onto her stomach, legs, and ass.

She calls out, screaming her release, though the fantasy is already beginning to fade into reality. The reality of his come spurting onto his hand and stomach, the warm, wet feel of his seed shooting onto his leg as he continues to pump his cock. Fantasy Annie screams and cries out, clenching around him, and then she's gone.

His bed is empty. His room quiet but for his own panting breath and the come dripping onto his covers from his fingers.

Grabbing the tissues, he cleans himself up and re-dresses. It takes him a minute to calm down, to slow his heart. To grab his phone and take a deep breath. Then he starts dialing and texts Alan back. Leaving his room, he glances up at Annie, pretending he barely sees her, going about his duty of not doing anything to create something more between them than is already there.

He sends his last text. "Sorry that took so long. Alan needed some handholding. I don't know how he gets anything done there without me."

"Um."

Glancing her way at the hesitant sound of her voice, he raises an eyebrow at her. "Something on your mind?" Tossing his phone to the side table, he heads into the bathroom, nonchalant, no big deal.

"You--"

He pretends he doesn't hear her and continues to the bathroom, suddenly needing to desperately get the evidence off of himself. He scrubs with soapy bubbles and then adds a little cologne to his hands, just enough to mask any lingering smell.

Then he rejoins Annie.

"Where were we? Are we done yet?" He feels the need to occupy himself, so he gets a bottle of water from the fridge. "This test isn't getting any clearer in my mind."

"I--"

Dropping to the couch beside her, he reaches past her to grab her book to see where they're at. Dissection. Yay.

Then smells something familiar.

Holy fuck.

Annie's aroused.

His eyes fly to hers, which dart just about everywhere, except to him. "Wh--" No way she heard. No way. He'd stayed quiet, hadn't he? He doesn't remember. The fantasy and reality are clashing. He can't think. She'd been here, so fucking hot and sexy and smelling so good, he'd had to make up an excuse and go into his room to jack off, otherwise, he'd have been sitting there with a hard on all night.

Fuck!

"Did you..."

"Hear?" she squeaks, nodding rapidly.

"Uhh." No words are coming to him. Him! The silver-tongued lawyer who once got a shoplifter off with a defense he'd seen on the previous night's Law & Order. "Annie, I don't know what you think you--"

"I think you went into your room to jack off."

Crap. There really isn't any defense for-- wait, what? "I did what now?"

"Jacked off."

"Yeah, and you--"

Turning on the couch, she bites her lip and fiddles with her hands for a few seconds before lifting her blouse over her head.

"Whoa. Aren't at all shy."

She's naked underneath; no bra, no undershirt, no slip, or... holy crap, her breasts are there, in all of their glory. And, god, are they glorious.

"I'm right here, Jeff. And very willing."

He gapes at her for just a second, feeling his body try to respond to her nearness, her nakedness, her soft skin. Cupping her face, he draws her in for a kiss and presses her back against the couch, hand moving under her skirt, sliding between her legs.

Annie swallows hard and bucks into her hand, caressing her clit as her body rocks and shakes. "Fuck," she whispers, keeping her voice low in case Troy and Abed are still awake. Her favorite fantasy never fails her.

She likes complicated.

Smiling, she stretches on her bed, enjoying the boneless feeling for a few minutes before getting up to shower.


End file.
